


Sherlock Holmes e Il Caso Marlowe

by Blablia87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Victorian, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablia87/pseuds/Blablia87
Summary: Nel febbraio del 1898, Sherlock Holmes e il Dottor Watson lasciano Londra per correre in soccorso del giovane protetto di importante uomo politico.Il ragazzo è convinto di chiamarsi Christopher Marlowe, di essere un commediografo e di star per affrontare una terribile sorte, come già accaduto quasi tre secoli prima all’uomo del quale si ritiene l’incarnazione.Il “Caso Marlowe” trascinerà ben presto Holmes e Watson in un pericoloso gioco di potere che rischierà di cambiare per sempre le loro vite.Nessuno è chi dice di essere.Nulla è come appare.





	1. 1.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PARTE PRIMA

 

 

 

**1.**

 

uello che chiamerò – per un dovere di discrezione che il lettore comprenderà nel procedere del mio racconto – semplicemente il “caso Marlowe”, si presentò ai nostri occhi come un semplice, per quanto raro e bizzarro, caso di isteria.

 

Giunse tra le mura accoglienti di Baker Street nel febbraio del 1898, solo qualche giorno dopo il mio approdo all’età che si è soliti ritenere (quando si dispone di un discreto stato di salute) il punto di mezzo della propria esistenza, traguardo che avevo accolto tanto con soddisfazione quanto con vago senso di rammarico per un passato che – lentamente – stava assumendo una forma più ingombrante di quanta non sembrasse averne il futuro.

 

Ciò nonostante, il mio attraversamento della “soglia” era stato piacevolmente accompagnato da una lunga passeggiata in compagnia di Holmes che, rinunciando ad una delle sue convinzioni più radicate (ovvero che il tempo non andasse mai impiegato in modo da farne un uso inadeguato, sprecandolo), si era mostrato disponibile a dedicare alla più semplice delle attività umane, la mera conversazione su futili argomenti, parte della sua giornata.

 

Non ebbi il coraggio di chiederglielo, in quella occasione, ma molti mesi più tardi il mio amico fu così sincero da confessarmi di averlo fatto spinto dalla deduzione – effettuata attraverso la mia postura rigida e lo sguardo forzatamente allegro assunto per tutta la prima mattina – che necessitassi di coprire con l’arte della parola frivola un malessere diffuso che originava quasi certamente dall’essere un uomo ormai adulto con molto dietro di sé e il sentore (all’epoca terribilmente opprimente) di un futuro povero di novità che non riguardassero i casi che ci trovavamo ad affrontare con, fortunatamente, buona regolarità.

 

Quella cortesia non richiesta atteneva - come molte altre nel passato e ancor più nel futuro che ci si parò di fronte - alla sfera personale ed intima di Holmes che, mi ero reso conto forse con eccessivo ritardo, trovava libertà di espressione solamente in mia presenza.

 

Piccoli barlumi di un’umanità sconfinata al punto da sublimarsi nella sua stessa, apparente, mancanza.

 

Umanità e attenzione verso i bisogni altrui che stavano dando ulteriore prova di sé la sera tarda nella quale il “caso Marlowe” salì rapidamente le scale della nostra abitazione sotto l’aspetto di un uomo pesantemente ingobbito sotto il gravare di un ingombrante e logoro soprabito di lana scura: Holmes, senza proferire parola, si era alzato dalla propria poltrona per versare ad entrambi un generoso bicchiere di whisky scozzese che aiutasse i nostri corpi infreddoliti a pazientare il tempo necessario affinché il fuoco appena acceso dalla signora Hudson (rincasata al termine di un lungo viaggio a nord per far visita ad una conoscente) arrivasse a riscaldare l’ambiente in modo adeguato.

 

«Dovremmo prendere l’abitudine di badare noi stessi alle nostre stanze…» dissi, seguendo con sguardo attento i movimenti di Holmes vicino al piccolo tavolinetto adibito allo sfoggio delle cristallerie per gli alcolici e portando le mani in prossimità della fiamma crepitante poco lontana dalla mia poltrona.

 

Lui accennò un sorriso indulgente e sembrò sul punto di ribattere, quando i passi affrettati di un visitatore lungo le scale gli fermarono mano e parola.

 

Ci guardammo per un attimo e poi, istintivamente, portammo entrambi gli occhi verso l’orologio di pregiata fattura svizzera posto sopra la mensola del camino.

 

«Un orario inconsueto per una visita» commentai, constatando quanto prossimi fossimo alle undici di sera ed alzandomi, pronto ad affrontare in modo adeguato - se necessario anche con il mezzo dell’attacco o l’ausilio della difesa - qualunque cosa fosse entrata nella stanza da lì a poco.

 

«Alcune visite non possono che compiersi con il soccorso e la protezione della notte.» Ribatté Holmes, pacatamente, richiudendo la bottiglia di spesso vetro sfaccettato e riponendola con cura sopra il panno scuro posto a protezione del tavolino.

 

Pochi attimi dopo la porta del nostro rifugio si aprì con forza – ma senza violenza – verso l’interno.

 

Nel chiarore diffuso del vano scale, così opposto alla semi oscurità che in quel momento albergava – complice le ridotte dimensioni del novello focolare – all’interno del salotto, la figura scura di un uomo si stagliò con forza davanti ai nostri occhi.

 

Istintivamente mi portai un passo più prossimo ad Holmes, in un meccanismo di protezione incosciente ed atavico, antico quanto la nostra stessa amicizia.

 

Lui se ne avvide subito, seguendo con la coda dell’occhio i miei movimenti, e alzò impercettibilmente una mano, per rassicurarmi che avesse già valutato la pericolosità dell’avventore giudicandola innecessaria di un mio brusco intervento.

 

Rasserenato - per quanto reso possibile dalla più che scortese entrata in scena del nostro ospite – rilassai i muscoli del corpo e deviai ogni mia attenzione alla persona che, con passo sbrigativo e sguardo scuro, si era addentrata di un poco all’interno della stanza.

 

«Sia gentile, Watson», iniziò Holmes, indicando con un gesto misurato della mano all’uomo di prendere posto sul sofà posto tra il tavolino per la prima colazione e le nostre sedute «versi al nostro inatteso ospite un buon bicchiere del whisky che ci apprestavamo a bere a nostra volta. Anche se immagino», continuò con voce cordiale, rivolto all’uomo «che non sarà mai all’altezza di quello al quale è abituato alla Camera dei Lord, Sir».

 

Nella stanza cadde, per un brevissimo attimo, un silenzio pesante.

Il nostro visitatore, appena accomodatosi sul divanetto, ebbe un fremito che – nei lunghi anni trascorsi in compagnia di Holmes e delle sue incredibili capacità – avevo imparato a riconoscere come di sconcerto davanti ad un’informazione svelata che si credeva coperta con doverosa attenzione.

 

«Come lo sa?» domandò quindi, mentre io prendevo posto al fianco del tavolinetto, ponendomi nella stessa posizione lasciata vacante da Holmes.

 

«Ogni volta che spiego cosa porti la mia mente a congiungere un punto “a” con una verità “b”, solitamente la sorpresa che ne è scaturita originariamente tende a scomparire del tutto» rispose Holmes, nella voce un leggero rammarico.

 

Io, intento a versare per tutti noi un consistente quantitativo di liquore, sorrisi con la complicità della penombra.

 

«Pensavo che le accortezze prese fossero sufficienti!» squittì l’uomo, nella voce una tensione palpabile.

 

«Se è la sicurezza della sua copertura che la preoccupa, mio caro signore, stia pur tranquillo che nessuno avrà notato l’enorme disparità di prezzo che separa i suoi scarponcini di pregiata fattura dallo scadente soprabito che, immagino, si sia fatto prestare da uno degli uomini della sua servitù. Un domestico decisamente più in carne di lei». Holmes stirò le labbra in un sorriso fugace, mentre posavo tra le sue mani un bicchiere ricolmo di liquido ambrato. «Come sono piuttosto certo che, nelle fioche luci che illuminano le nostre strade a quest’ora, sia improbabile che qualche passante possa essersi accorto che fra i suoi capelli ne risplende uno di un particolare spessore, candido come il gesso, proveniente da una parrucca. Inverosimile come presupporre che i costosi peli di una pelliccia bianca – tratto distintivo della parte superiore del mantello usato dagli appartenenti alle Camera dei Lord - siano casualmente finiti sul bavero di un cappotto simile.»

 

Consegnai al nostro ospite il suo bicchiere, osservandolo portarlo alle labbra con un fremito eloquente della mano destra.

 

«Come dicevo, immagino che adesso la mia supposizione non le appaia più tanto stupefacente», concluse Holmes, dirigendosi verso la propria poltrona con passo rapido.

 

«Tutt’altro, Signor Holmes, tutt’altro!» rispose l’uomo, terminando in pochi sorsi il cordiale appena ricevuto. «È incredibile, quello che riesce a fare. Stupefacente.»

 

Come sporadicamente mi era accaduto in passato e sempre più frequentemente negli ultimi mesi, provai un certo fastidio di fronte alle lodi profuse da un cliente alle doti del mio collega e amico. Non era un fattore personale, legato ad una forma di blanda quanto bonaria invidia (non avrei mai e poi mai paragonato le mie capacità mediche ed intuitive con l’incredibile arguzia che muoveva la mente di Holmes ed i suoi pensieri) ma attendeva, stranamente, ad una parte del mio istinto legato alla salvaguardia del nostro privato. Molte volte l’integrità fisica mia e di Holmes stesso era stata minacciata dagli sviluppi di un caso e, spesso, l’ammirazione di un cliente per le insolite capacità intellettive di Holmes si era poi trasformata in una trappola tesa al loro annientamento.

 

In più di un’occasione avevo chiesto, inutilmente, al mio amico di essere più morigerato nell’esporre alla mercé altrui il proprio dono. Altrettanto spesso lui aveva sorriso, indulgente verso l’evidente sentimentalismo che permeava le mie attenzioni, rispondendo che solo i malviventi nascondono al mondo il loro viso e le proprie intenzioni.

«Ed io e lei, mio caro Watson, non siamo certo della loro forgia, non è vero?»

 

Presi quindi un profondo respiro e mi incamminai a mia volta verso la poltrona, la mia parte di rinfrancamento liquido ancora ben stretto tra le dita.

 

«Immagino che sia per questo, che è qui» Holmes invitò con un rapido gesto della mano l’uomo a liberarsi dell’ingombrante soprabito e, assieme alla lana consunta, del peso che lo aveva condotto fino al nostro portone.

 

«Un mio caro amico mi ha caldamente consigliato la sua consulenza in merito ad una questione che mi sta a cuore in ugual misura a quanto – sarò onesto - mi angusti il pensiero che non venga trattata, come dire, con le dovute attenzioni.» Iniziò il nostro ospite, accompagnando le parole con una voce tesa come le spalle dalle quali stava facendo scivolar via il cappotto nervosamente.

 

«Se chi l’ha indirizzata qui conosce i miei, i _nostri_ , metodi nel condurre un’investigazione, sicuramente le avrà detto che non siamo soliti condividere con nessuno la natura di quelle più delicate. Il mio caro amico Watson - del quale sono certo avrà letto qualche romanzato resoconto - è sempre molto attento a non far trapelare nulla che renda possibile l’individuazione dei nostri clienti e, quando necessario, sa omettere del tutto, nella narrazione delle nostre gesta, i casi più spinosi.»

 

L’uomo parve rinfrancato dalle parole di Holmes e, dopo aver posato con attenzione il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolinetto di cortesia davanti a sé, prese un profondo respiro prima di iniziare a raccontarci le vicissitudini che lo avevano portato a cercare il nostro aiuto con modalità e ad un orario così poco consoni per un gentiluomo della sua levatura.

 

«Sono venuto da voi perché le condizioni di salute di una persona a me molto cara si stanno aggravando sempre più velocemente col passare dei giorni. A tratti io stesso, che ho condiviso in sua compagnia molte delle mie giornate, fatico terribilmente a riconoscere nei suoi deliri i tratti di quella personalità che – più di due anni fa, ormai – mi attrasse fino al punto da farmi commettere l’imprudenza di cercarne vicinanza e affetto» cominciò l’uomo, un violento ed improvviso rossore a incendiargli il viso. «Non mi sarei spinto fino a questo, se non fossi terribilmente angustiato dal pensiero che un destino crudele ed ineluttabile si stia profilando con sempre più concretezza all’orizzonte della cupola di serena condivisione che racchiude e preserva, fin dal primo incontro, la nostra amicizia.» Si portò una mano alle labbra e, tremante, nascose tra le dita serrate un colpo di tosse.

 

Holmes, gli occhi fissi su di un punto imprecisato del pavimento posto tra noi, annuì, distante.

 

«Ci sta dicendo di essere preoccupato che una persona a lei vicina commetta un’imprudenza?» domandai io, quando il silenzio di attesa del nostro ospite divenne troppo pesante di fronte al protrarsi del mutismo di Holmes. «Che è malata?» Tentai, cercando di scovare il centro della matassa di informazioni volutamente superficiali delle quali eravamo appena stati messi a parte.

 

«Sua moglie non sa di questa sua… amicizia, dico bene?» intervenne Holmes dopo pochi attimi, il pollice e l’indice della mano destra a strusciare tra loro come sempre quando la sua mente eccelsa lavora a pieno regime su un ragionamento complesso.

 

«No…» sussurrò l’uomo, diventando ancor più vermiglio. «Non potrei mai arrecarle un dolore simile.»

 

«Eppure, deve aver discusso animatamente con qualcuno in merito al suo sodalizio coniugale, a giudicare dallo stato livido del suo anulare sinistro.» Holmes alzò gli occhi su la mano del nostro ospite, sorridendogli velocemente a mo’ di tranquillizzarlo che, qualunque fosse la confessione che si trovava sul punto di farci, sarebbe rimasta tra le pareti a noi tanto care di Baker Street. «La sua legittima consorte ha forse esposto qualche dubbio sui suoi frequenti contrattempi lavorati e sul loro protrarsi ben oltre orari onorabili?» insistette, alzando appena la voce e indurendo il tono come sprone verso la più piena sincerità.

 

«Come può, lei…» balbettò l’uomo, portandosi confuso la mano sinistra davanti agli occhi.

 

«Ha un ematoma molto evidente, nella parte terminale dell’anulare sinistro. È particolare, il fatto che parta esattamente al di sotto della sua vera nuziale. Mi fa pensare ad un brusco sfilarsi dell’anello, con molta probabilità in uno scatto d’ira al culmine di un’accesa discussione. Mi domando…» Holmes lanciò un veloce sguardo alla mia mano mancina dove, una volta, una fede dorata aveva brillato con altrettanta forza di quella dell’uomo seduto poco distante da noi. «Cosa spinga un uomo ad arrivare fino al punto di strapparsi con rabbia il simbolo stesso di una promessa d’amore e comprensione. La _propria_ , promessa.»

 

Per un attimo, la mia mente viaggiò fino al secondo cassetto del comò della mia stanza da letto dove, con cura e commozione, avevo lasciato il mio anello avvolto in uno dei fazzoletti da viaggio di quella che – fino al sopraggiungere di una pietosa morte dopo mesi di sofferenza per una polmonite severa ed inguaribile – era stata mia moglie. Il nostro matrimonio, breve, era stata, scoprimmo quasi subito, una felice bugia che entrambi ci eravamo concessi per fuggire ad una solitudine e ad una mancanza che erano divenute opprimenti nelle nostre esistenze.

 

Fu la voce rotta dalla vergogna del nostro ospite a richiamarmi a me stesso, facendomi tornare vigile nel mio ruolo di spettatore e assistente.

 

«Le ho dato la fede, dicendole che - se era davvero convinta che fossi un essere tanto spregevole da portare l’onta del tradimento nella nostra dimora - poteva gettarla nel fuoco del camino assieme alla propria e, da quel preciso istante, sentirsi libera da ogni vincolo nei miei riguardi» sussurrò, fremente. «Quale uomo può dire una simile bugia alla propria consorte, guardandola in volto?» Si rammaricò, costernato.

 

«Quello che sovente piace alle persone definire “amore”, Sir, è tra tutti i sentimenti il più pericoloso. Rende un uomo capace di grandi gesti e infime bugie, se necessario per la sua conservazione. Non vi è anormalità, in questo: quella falsità piccata proferita a vostra moglie con tanta convinzione da dolervi fisicamente non è che la prova più lampante del vostro essere il più umano tra gli uomini. Non è al raziocinio, purtroppo, che la nostra natura tende.» Holmes stirò la muscolatura della mandibola, gesto - sul suo viso tanto impenetrabile - di norma accomunabile al sentimento solitamente più palese, nei lineamenti di qualsiasi altra persona, di disappunto.

 

Lo guardai, senza riuscire ad impedirmi l’assumere di un’espressione di confusa sorpresa. Raramente Holmes si era lasciato andare ad una così smaccata dimostrazione di emotiva partecipazione in presenza di un cliente. Al contrario il mio amico, in modo impeccabile, era solito dissimulare egregiamente ogni forma di coinvolgimento ed _empatéia_ , di fronte a chi ci apprestavamo ad aiutare.

 

Simili dettagli, è di tutta evidenza, erano ben manifesti solo a me. Ma, per un attimo, quell’improvviso gesto di rimprovero celato da una bonaria bugia mi lasciò perplesso.

 

Tuttavia il nostro ospite dovette trovare rinfrancante la cinica analisi di Holmes perché, preso coraggio assieme ad una buona dose di ossigeno, compì l’ultimo passo all’interno del proprio personale senso di colpa e ci regalò un particolare che, sulle prime, catturò l’attenzione del mio amico quanto disorientò me.

 

«È fermamente convinta di essere l’incarnazione di Christopher Marlowe» sussurrò, facendosi di nuovo di un rosso acceso.

 

«La sua amante…?» domandai, perplesso.

 

«La _persona_ alla quale il nostro ospite tiene» precisò Holmes, accorto a darmi una spiegazione che mi fosse chiarificatrice prima che coinvolgessi - inavvertitamente e con sprovveduta ingenuità - l’uomo di fronte a noi, e me stesso, in un’imbarazzante analisi a voce alta dei fatti.

 

Socchiusi gli occhi, in silenzio. Holmes accennò in mia direzione un sorriso grato e, subito dopo, tornò a dedicarsi al nostro ospite.

 

«In che modo, esattamente, si dice l’incarnazione di Marlowe?» domandò, pacato, recuperando senza voltarsi una delle sue pipe da sopra la mensola in legno scuro del caminetto.

 

«Lei… _lui»_ si arrese l’uomo, incapace di raccontare correttamente gli avvenimenti e, allo stesso tempo, di mantenere salda l’attenzione sul non rivelare particolari scabrosi «si dice apertamente Marlowe. Passa ore intere a decantare le sue opere e, mi creda, alle volte è così convincente da gettare anche me nel dubbio che questa eresia possa essere - per una qualche maledizione che, per le nostre colpe, grava sulle nostre teste - vera.» L’uomo spense il rossore del proprio viso in un brivido che gli imperlò la fronte di un sudore freddo, esiziale.

 

«E, immagino, sia anche fortemente convinto di condividere con lo sfortunato commediografo lo stesso triste, beffardo destino. Dico bene?» Holmes pressò il tabacco nella pipa con gesti misurati, stando attento che nessuna sfilacciatura di tabacco cadesse sulla sua vestaglia da camera.

 

«Come… come lo sa?» L’uomo si mosse scompostamente sul sofà, continuando ad imperlarsi di piccole gocce argentee, gelate.

 

«Ce lo ha detto lei, poco fa.» Nella penombra, l’effimera fiamma del cerino scomparve nella testa di legno lavorato della pipa con un sussurro. «Ci ha parlato di un destino crudele ed ineluttabile, per usare le sue stesse parole.»

 

L’uomo annuì appena, irrigidendosi all’udire delle sue stesse parole.

 

«Perdonatemi, ma non capisco» ammisi, rendendomi conto che parte fondamentale del caso fosse ben limpida solo alla mente dei due uomini con i quali stavo condividendo la stanza ma che, forse per un mio difetto di memoria, sfuggiva del tutto alla mia comprensione.

 

Holmes strinse il dente del bocchino della pipa tra le labbra e si concesse una lunga inalazione, prima di venire il mio soccorso.

 

«Christopher Marlowe, mio caro amico, è stato un commediografo vissuto sul finire del 1500. Sua, se la mente non mi trae in inganno, una delle più struggenti versioni dell’infelice storia di Ero e Leandro. Leandro la cui bellezza – ricalcando una caratteristica di origine platonica – viene descritta da Marlowe come così assoluta da sublimarsi, arrivando a comprendere anche i tratti femminili al punto da a far invaghire del giovane persino Nettuno.» Holmes chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, mentre un sorriso prendeva pallida forma ai lati delle sue labbra.

 

«Ci basti sapere che sono gli occhi a giudicare ciò che si osserva. Quando la ragione domina entrambi, l’amore è scarso. Chi ha mai amato se non al primo sguardo?» Recitò, allontanando dalla bocca la pipa per poter godere di maggior libertà nel richiamare alla mente i ricordi di quell’opera che – era evidente – doveva aver molto apprezzato in un passato che attendeva agli anni pregressi al nostro incontro e al successivo sodalizio lavorativo. Dopo qualche attimo si scosse, riaprendo gli occhi su di noi. «Ma, per rispondere alla sua domanda in modo puntuale e circoscritto, senza perdere ulteriore tempo, le basti sapere che Marlowe - invaghito, si dice, di un giovane uomo conosciuto in un pub – trovò morte violenta per mano di uno sconosciuto che lo accoltellò al culmine di una discussione riguardante, almeno così si racconta, il suddetto ragazzo.»

 

Sconvolto, spostai veloce gli occhi sul nostro ospite, trovandolo tremante ancor più di quanto già non fosse fin dal suo arrivo presso il nostro domicilio.

 

«Le ha detto lui stesso di prepararsi ad incontrare una morte violenta?» chiese Holmes, di nuovo proiettato corpo e mente all’uomo che ci sedeva di fronte.

 

«Sì…» sussurrò lui, lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo carico di tensione e tristezza. «Ha iniziato a parlarne all’incirca due sere fa, al culmine di uno dei suoi sempre più parossistici atti recitativi. “Come Leandro, per amore, andò incontro ad una fredda e solitaria morte, io stesso sto per affrontare lo stesso destino, mia Ero”, ha detto. Signor Holmes, la prego. La prego! Lei deve riuscire a capire cosa lo affligga, prima che io mi ritrovi a contemplare il corpo esanime di un uomo che, per le leggi infauste di questo tempo, non potrò nemmeno avere il conforto di piangere.»

 

Ci fu qualcosa, in quella accorata richiesta di aiuto per un amore tanto infelice, che mi colpì profondamente. Mi trovai, senza averlo coscientemente scelto, a riflettere su una stortura che fino a quel momento avevo sempre voluto ignorare, nonostante non fossi del tutto impermeabile alle sottili allusioni che – alle volte – accompagnavano Holmes e me nelle nostre avventurose vicissitudini. Mi fu chiaro come mai prima - udendo il dolore trattenuto e pur tuttavia assolutamente dignitoso, nel suo essere così sinceramente palesato, di quell’uomo – che se un destino amaro avesse posto me o, ancor più disgraziatamente, Holmes di fronte alla più crudele delle sorti, non ci sarebbe potuto essere una sola lacrima a solcare i nostri volti alle esequie dell’altro: la società, che già poco era disposta a comprendere due uomini adulti così intimi da condividere un’abitazione per un tempo simile a quello intercorso dal mio trasferimento a Baker Street, non avrebbe compreso un dolore così profondo da trovare rifugio in una lacrima coraggiosa. Per il volto benpensante degli astanti quella non sarebbe stata che la conferma alla più (per il loro ottuso sentire) ignominiosa e pruriginosa delle supposizioni che – ne ero certo allora quanto lo sono oggi – animavano di un brio peccaminoso la lettura nei salotti buoni della mia personale trasposizione dei nostri casi.

 

Holmes dovette avvedersi della luttuosa pesantezza dei miei ragionamenti perché - con un rapido colpo delle reni - si portò in piedi, strappandomene con forza.

 

«In tutta onestà, non vedo davvero come possa il mio operato avere una qualche validità su di una mente – è di tutta evidenza – profondamente disturbata» iniziò, facendosi di un passo più prossimo al tavolinetto dei cristalli. «Non saprei come porre in diversa convinzione il vostro caro amico rispetto alle sue strane convinzioni» continuò, rabboccandosi il bicchiere con un gesto veloce.

 

«Mi basterebbe che lo teneste al sicuro per la breve durata di questo scampolo di mese che ci separa dal prossimo marzo…» sembrò supplicarlo l’uomo, volgendo anche in mia direzione un accorato sguardo di invocazione. «Finito questo lasso di tempo, ne sono certo, l’avvedersi dell’essere ancora vivo ed in buona salute lo ricondurrà alla ragione.»

 

«Da cosa nasce la sua convinzione in tal senso, se posso domandare?» intervenni, seguendo con lo sguardo il tragitto lento di Holmes verso le nostre poltrone.

 

«Christopher Marlowe nacque nel 1564, presumibilmente nel febbraio di quell’anno. È chiaro che la persona tanto cara al nostro ospite sia convinta che spetti a questo mese ricondurlo nel mondo dal quale è sua certezza provenire e al quale sente di appartenere» spiegò Holmes, lasciandosi cadere sulla seduta con un leggero tonfo che si ripercosse lungo il suo corpo fino a spostare, di poco, il ricercato ordine della sua capigliatura.

 

Vidi l’uomo di fronte a noi assentire con forza, in apparenza di nuovo padrone del proprio corpo e privo della lieve patina di tremori e sudorazione che lo aveva accompagnato sino a qualche attimo prima. «Esatto, Signor Holmes. Confido che il nuovo mese rechi con sé un ritrovato raziocinio. Ma, fino ad allora, mi occorre qualcuno che si assicuri – nelle mie, purtroppo alle volte assai prolungate, assenze – che nessun male occorra a lui da altri o, cosa che più temo, da se stesso.»

 

«Ci state chiedendo di vegliare su di lui in modo discreto e celato, o di farlo apertamente?» domandò Holmes, bagnandosi le labbra con il liquore.

 

«Vi imploro di proteggerlo. Il modo nel quale intendiate porre in essere la vostra tutela non ha per me alcuna importanza» rispose l’uomo, ponendo la voce a mo’ di pacata supplica. «Vi pagherò quante sterline d’oro mi chiediate, anche la cifra più iniqua, se necessario. Ma vi prego, vi scongiuro: accettate il mio caso sventurato.»

 

Mi voltai verso Holmes, trovandolo immobile e – da quanto potei capire dalla viva fissità del suo sguardo sul nostro ospite - avvolto dai propri pensieri.

 

«Lei cosa ne pensa, Watson?» si scosse dopo qualche attimo, gettando su di me un’occhiata tanto fugace quanto indecifrabile.

 

«Penso» cominciai «che sarebbe assai indegno di due gentiluomini – e del voto fatto ai tempi del mio praticantato medico – negare soccorso ad una persona le cui condizioni ci vengono descritte severe a tal punto da destare viva preoccupazione per la sua stessa incolumità.»

 

Holmes mi parve accennare, nella penombra, un sorriso venato di vaga afflizione.

 

«E sia, quindi» annuì, poggiando con cura il bicchiere di fianco ad una delle gambe anteriori della propria poltrona. «Se aveste la gentilezza di lasciarci un appunto sul luogo di dimora della persona in questione, Sir, saremo lieti di prendere il carico il vostro caso a partire da domani stesso» disse, ritrovando il consueto tono volitivo di voce ed alzandosi in direzione del nostro ospite.

 

«Signor Holmes! Dottor Watson!» gemette lui, tirandosi in piedi a sua volta «Io davvero non ho modo di esternarvi in modo appropriato l’immensa gratitudine che mi pervade in questo momento! Avete ridato respiro al mio petto, con le vostre parole!» con un tremore entusiasta, del tutto differente da quello che aveva albergato nei suoi arti in precedenza, l’uomo si avventò sulla mano tesa verso di lui – in segno di accordo - di Holmes, stringendola con impeto. Io, per un brevissimo istante, ebbi l’istinto di pormi a schermo tra i due, allontanando il mio amico da quella figura adesso così infervorata da apparirmi quasi minacciosa.

 

«Vorreste essere così gentile da fornirci l’indirizzo esatto dove potremo trovare l’uomo in questione?» mi limitai invece – pavido di fronte alla prospettiva di ricevere da Holmes, in risposta al mio gesto avventato, uno dei suoi più severi sguardi di rimprovero sull’umana incapacità di controllare i propri impulsi – a chiedere, cercando di tenere un tono di voce fermo ma cordiale.

 

Il nostro ospite si bloccò, allontanando con mio immotivato sollievo le mani da quelle di Holmes e portandosele alle tasche del panciotto di pregiata fattura che aveva indosso.

 

«Ecco» disse, allungando un piccolo e malconcio pezzo di carta verso Holmes «Qui troverete tutte le indicazioni per giungere agevolmente alla vecchia tenuta che ho acquistato per lui poco fuori Londra. Sarà mia premura avvertirlo prima di domani mattina, se lo ritenete opportuno, di una vostra visita. È molto cordiale, nella sua scarsa lucidità.»

 

Holmes annuì, voltandosi in mia direzione con sguardo disteso.

 

«Se Watson è d’accordo ad affidare i propri pazienti, per qualche giorno, al suo secondo e si dicesse disposto a soggiornare per un breve periodo fuori dai nostri alloggi» disse, cercando la mia approvazione che, sorridendo, gli accordai con un convinto annuire «sono dell’opinione che il condividere con il vostro amico l’ambiente domestico sia il modo più adeguato per poterlo controllare senza destare disappunto o perplessità. Potrebbe dir lui che siamo vecchi conoscenti in viaggio, se ritiene che la cosa sarebbe di aiuto a farci ben volere. O, ancor meglio, potrebbe sostenere che siamo profondi estimatori delle sue opere teatrali e che vorremmo – con il suo placet, beninteso – scrivere un libretto di divulgazione su il suo lavoro.»

 

«Mi sembra un’eccellente idea, Signor Holmes!» si rallegrò l’uomo, le mani strette al petto in segno di piena approvazione per l’idea – davvero valida, come sempre quando si trattava per Holmes di celare ad altri i propri tratti fisici o l’identità del suo operato – avuta dal mio amico.

«Sono assolutamente certo che vi accoglierà con enorme soddisfazione, nelle vesti di critici.»

 

«Bene.» Holmes si mosse verso il caminetto con passo misurato. «Domani Watson ed io, posti in essere i dovuti preparativi e messa a punto la nostra copertura, ci muoveremo senza ulteriore indugio in direzione di…» aprì il biglietto e lesse velocemente il contenuto «Romford, Sir. Consideri il suo caso in carico da questo preciso momento.»

 

L’uomo annuì, sul volto un’espressione che – non disponendo all’ora di tutte le informazioni che, invece, sono di chiara e limpida natura oggi - all’epoca mi parve vagamente enigmatica ma sulla quale non mi soffermai a lungo, colto alla sprovvista dal breve dialogo che intercorse subito dopo con Holmes.

 

«Qual è la vostra domanda di compenso, per tutto questo fastidio che vi sto arrecando?» ci domandò, facendo il gesto di estrarre il libretto per i titoli di credito.

 

Holmes, ancora volto alla fiamma del camino, lo fermò con un rigido gesto della mano.

 

«La questione riguarda la vita stessa di un uomo» disse, con voce incolore. «Non intendo richiedere una somma di denaro fino alla certa risoluzione di questo caso.»

 

Nonostante non fosse in assoluto la prima volta nella quale sentissi Holmes declinare il pagamento anticipato di un’indagine – era occorso, in verità, più di un’occasione nella quale avesse scelto di non riscuoterne affatto, anche di fronte ad un buon esito del nostro operato - mi voltai sorpreso in sua direzione. Trovandolo con il viso ostinatamente al focolare, mi fu impossibile distinguere quanto avrei voluto l’espressione posta in essere da i suoi lineamenti.

 

«Non mi offenda, Signor Holmes, la prego. Non voglio in alcun modo che il suo prezioso lavoro resti senza una giusta remunerazione» insistette il nostro ospite, ricevendo in cambio solo un prolungato silenzio.

 

«Sir, avremo modo di affrontare nuovamente l’argomento in seguito, ne sono certo» intervenni, alzandomi inquieto e goffo (la stanchezza accumulata durante la lunga giornata di visite domiciliari iniziava a farsi pressante, debilitandomi nervi e muscolatura) dalla mia poltrona. «Si goda il ristoro di un sonno sereno, questa notte. Il nostro onorario è una questione di ben poco conto, se paragonata a ciò che l’ha condotta qui questa sera.» Porsi la mano con un gesto deciso, sperando che l’uomo perdonasse l’assai poco rispettoso – data la carica da lui ricoperta per il nostro Paese – quanto palese invito a lasciare l’appartamento malcelato dietro le mie parole.

 

L’uomo posò per qualche secondo lo sguardo sul mio viso, trovandovi – ne fui persuaso allora come ne sono certo oggi – i chiari segni della spossatezza che tentavo di camuffare dietro un sorriso disteso ed occhi animati da sincero rispetto per il suo ruolo e per quanto aveva avuto animo, spogliandosene, di raccontarci.

 

«Ha ragione, Dottor Watson» convenne con me, stringendo le dita con vigore attorno alle mie. «Non è necessario che vi rechi ulteriore disturbo con il prolungarsi inopportuno della mia visita.» Aggiunse, interrompendo il nostro contatto e recuperando dal sofà il soprabito imprestato. «Sono assolutamente persuaso che il vostro intervento sarà risolutivo. E che Victor – questo è il nome col quale, al secolo, venne al mondo lo sfortunato dal quale vi invio – apprezzerà la sua compagnia più di ogni altra.»

 

Ero sul punto di domandare da cosa il nostro ospite ricavasse quella assai particolare convinzione, quando Holmes – con un gesto fulmineo che sfuggì del tutto ai miei sensi ottenebrati dalla prostrazione - si portò al mio fianco, pronto a congedare con risoluto garbo l’uomo.

 

«Le invieremo una missiva non appena giunti a Romford. Stia certo che saremo lì, al più tardi, al volgere della prima sera di domani.» Holmes portò una mano sulla spalla del nostro ospite, mantenendo – come da sua abitudine con gli estranei e, sovente, con chiunque fosse per lui di interesse alcuno – il contatto ridotto quanto più possibile. Con gentilezza lo accompagnò verso la porta, fermandosi poco prima della soglia per porgere un ultimo saluto prima del definitivo congedo.

 

«E, mi raccomando, si premuri di avvisare del nostro arrivo, affinché la nostra visita sia il meno sospetta possibile» ricordò all’uomo, il quale annuì con forza prima di avviarsi attraverso il pianerottolo. Holmes rimase immobile sull’uscio fin quando non lo vide sparire del tutto oltre lo stretto gomito del vano scale, le mani nascoste nelle profonde tasche della veste da camera.

 

Solo in quel momento tornò a volgersi all’interno, trovandomi ancora nel medesimo punto della stanza nel quale mi aveva lasciato, in attesa di prendere accordi per il giorno successivo.

 

«Vada a riposare, amico mio. La scorgo particolarmente stanco» mi disse, sul volto un’espressione che mal si conciliava con l’insolita – per quanto non del tutto infrequente - premura per le mie condizioni espressa dalle sue parole.

 

«Dovrebbe fare altrettanto, Holmes» risposi, scorgendo solo in quel momento quanto pronunciati fossero divenuti i segni della prolungata privazione di sonno nella quale il mio amico si era lasciato cadere da qualche giorno. «Non la vedo riposare in modo adeguato dalla conclusione del nostro ultimo caso, e sa quanto questo mi desti preoccupazione.»

 

«Quello che la preoccupa realmente – non che voglia farle una colpa del suo affetto nei miei riguardi, sia chiaro - sono i mezzi ai quali ricorro in questi casi per la risoluzione del problema, Watson.» Holmes mi si fece prossimo, incoraggiandomi a prendere commiato da lui con una leggera pressione della mano sul braccio. «Ma può ritirarsi nella sua stanza senza timore, questa notte. Non indugerò alla morfina per trovare ristoro. Penso che ricercherò invece uno dei libretti di Marlowe nella nostra ben fornita libreria e mi concederò un utile svago: rinfrescare la mia mente sulle opere del nostro commediografo in previsione del nostro incontro con la sua novella incarnazione e, cosa che forse supera in piacere questo utile studio, godere ancora delle splendide parole del Doctor Faustus posto dinanzi alla vera essenza del demonio stesso.»

 

«Non vuole che resti a darle una mano?» domandai, osservandolo adoperarsi per l’accensione delle luminarie nella piccola biblioteca posta oltre il nostro salotto.

 

«Non ce n’è alcun bisogno, amico mio. Al contrario, vi è la necessità che lei, domani mattina, sia nel pieno delle sue forze. Ci aspetta un viaggio breve e superficiale ma con un approdo durevole, profondo forse come l’esistenza umana stessa» rispose Holmes, iniziando a ricercare tra le coste dei tomi il titolo prescelto.

 

«Non sarà davvero convinto che quell’uomo sia chi afferma di essere…!» mi lasciai sfuggire, sorpreso da un’esternazione tanto irreale, ancor più eccezionale se proveniente da una mente pragmatica come quella di Holmes.

 

«Certo che no, Watson» si affrettò a rinfrancarmi lui, affacciandosi oltre le porte del salotto con un fugace sorriso. «Ma dirmi affascinato dal nostro incontro di domani non renderebbe giustizia a quanto mi agiti la mente al momento» confessò, tornando alla propria ricerca.

«Qui, finalmente!» gioì dopo qualche secondo, sfilando con una certa fatica dalla stretta presa degli altri libri un volume dalla copertina scura. «” _La tragica storia del Dottor Faust_ ”. Ovvero, Watson, il racconto di come anche una mente eccelsa possa venir sopraffatta da tracotanza e basse pulsioni.» Holmes strinse l’opera tra le mani e rientrò nel salotto, prendendo nuovamente posto sulla propria poltrona ed incrociando le gambe a guisa di com’era - ed è ancora - solito fare in previsione di una lunga lettura.

 

«La lascio a Faust ed alla sua sventurata storia, Holmes» lo salutai quindi, sollevato nel saperlo impegnato in un’attività assai meno dannosa dell’uso – per quanto a suo dire, e per mia stessa esperienza, controllato – di oppiacei.

 

«Buon riposo, Watson» mi congedò velocemente, aprendo il tomo ed iniziando a sfogliarne con attenta gestualità le pagine.

 

Uscii quindi dal salotto, pronto a trovar ristoro tra il pulito candore del cotone del mio giaciglio.

 

Raggiunta la metà della rampa che conduce alla mia camera, la voce di Holmes mi giunse bassa e profonda, stemperata dalla distanza e dalla stanchezza che gravava – priva di compassione - sulla mia testa.

 

Dopo qualche attimo di concentrazione riuscii a scorgere qualche parola, pur non conoscendo all’epoca nulla dell’accorata dichiarazione di Faust all’apparizione di demoniaca fattura della bella Elena di Troia.

 

«Vieni, Hellen, vieni, ridammi l'anima. Qui resterò, che il cielo è in queste labbra e tutto, tranne Hellen, è fango.»

 

Rimasi immobile, incapace di produrre un solo pensiero degno di tale definizione. Non avevo mai avuto modo di scorgere – prima di quello scampolo rubato di intima interpretazione – in Holmes e nella sua voce un tale livello di intima commozione. Ne rimasi affascinato, come accade quando ci si trova di fronte ad una straordinaria opera dell’ingegno umano o ad una meravigliosa creazione forgiata dalla mano esperta della natura.

 

Attesi, in vano, di scorgere qualche altra rima provenire dal salotto. Con rammarico mi resi conto, poco dopo, che non avrei udito la voce di Holmes recitare altri versi, quella notte.

 

Quasi subito, infatti, le note preziose del suo Stradivari mi avvolsero, quasi spingendomi con bonaria insistenza a desistere dal perpetrare la mia sterile attesa.

 

Mi lasciai quindi condurre dalla malinconica nenia fino al pianerottolo della mia camera, lasciando socchiuso l’uscio nell’entrarvi.

 

Poco dopo mi coricai, ancora fremente al ricordo di quelle poche righe udite. Con l’eco di quell’accorato appello nelle orecchie - e la confortante compagnia della ninna nanna prodotta al piano di sotto da un’esperta e attenta frizione dell’archetto sulle corde - caddi quasi subito in un sonno profondo, tanto assoluto da presentarsi – cosa rara, per le mie abitudini – totalmente privo di sogni.


	2. 2.

**2.**

 

 

****l mattino seguente, fui destato di buon’ora dalla mano premurosa della nostra governante, la Signora Hudson.

 

Con la sua solita operosa efficienza, aveva già predisposto per Holmes e me una ricca colazione prima di occuparsi del nostro risveglio, come ebbe modo di sottolineare più volte mentre la seguivo – avvolto dalla mia vesta da camera e da un residuo persistente di sonno – al piano di sotto.

 

«Holmes mi ha lasciato un breve appunto nelle cucine, durante la notte. Si raccomandava che non tardassi oltre le nove ad organizzare il pasto» sospirò. «Avrò mai la fortuna che cose simili mi vengano riferite verbalmente e, se non è di troppo disturbo, in tempi consoni al rispetto della mia età?» si lamentò bonariamente, come sempre in casi simili.

 

«Signora Hudson, Holmes non le presta cortesie inerenti alla vostra età perché né lui né io siamo convinti che sia necessario. Lei gode di un’ottima salute ed è, parere da amico ancor prima che di medico, in un eccellente stato fisico» cercai di mitigarla, temendo che, prima o poi, decidesse davvero di aver raggiunto il colmo della pazienza e se ne andasse, lasciando me come solo ed unico referente delle bizzarrie di Holmes e, ancor peggio, delle faccende domestiche.

 

«Lei è un uomo astuto, Dottor Watson» si finse offesa, aprendomi la porta del salotto. «Ma di certo sa cosa occorra dire ad una donna per placarne la collera.» Mi diede una leggera pacca sul braccio sinistro, volgendosi poi verso Holmes, già seduto di fronte al proprio piatto ricolmo di uova e pane tostato. «Lei, invece, avrebbe almeno potuto proferire una qualche parola di apprezzamento» lo rimproverò, prima di sparire oltre le mie spalle.

 

«Ancora mi sfugge il perché lei si ostini a non darle mansioni a voce» iniziai, celando dietro ad uno sguardo severo il sorriso involontariamente innescato dall’espressione di palese ed oltraggiata sorpresa ben visibile sul volto del mio amico.

 

«Sovente mi trovo nella situazione di dover comunicare con la Signora Hudson in orari adeguati alle mie necessità ma di rado coincidenti con il suo assolutamente impeccabile e salubre – ne convengo - ciclo di sonno» iniziò Holmes, mentre prendevo posto di fianco a lui, accingendomi a versare ad entrambi una generosa quantità di the nero. «Lasciarle dei messaggi è il modo più efficiente per raggiungere lo scopo comunicativo senza incorrere nel fastidio di interrompere un ragionamento - o, in modo ancor più sgarbato, destare la nostra governante nel cuore della notte - in funzione del doverlo espletare» concluse, iniziando a spalmare del burro ammorbidito sulle fette di pane scuro adagiate sul piatto di fronte a sé.

 

«Devo riconoscere che, espressa in questi termini, sia una valida spiegazione» concordai, iniziando a mangiare a mia volta. «Forse la Signora Hudson accoglierebbe con stato d’animo diverso questa sua premura, se fosse messa a conoscenza del pensiero dal quale origina» suggerii, ben conscio che una tale richiesta sarebbe stata, agli occhi di Holmes, priva di un qualsiasi senso logico e, in quanto tale, indegna di attenzione ancor prima che di approvazione.

 

«Si deve per forza dar conto dei propri riguardi alle persone alle quali li si rivolge?» domandò Holmes, fermandosi ad osservarmi occhi attenti. «Voi siete spesse volte premuroso nei riguardi della nostra governante come nei miei, eppure non mi pare che diate mai spiegazione di cosa vi spinga alle vostre cortesie.»

 

Per un breve attimo, mi parve di scorgere - al centro di quel suo scrutare rigido ed interessato il mio viso – qualcosa di accomunabile, forse, ad una viva necessità di veder spiegata a parole la natura dei miei gesti di gentilezza. Mi accorgo solo ora – tornando con la mente a quel preciso momento - che probabilmente più dello sguardo di Holmes fu la logorante analisi che (in parte inconsciamente, all’epoca) da mesi stavo compiendo su me stesso e sulle mie emozioni ad emergere alla coscienza sotto forma di quella singolare convinzione.

 

«Holmes, lei è in assoluto una delle poche persone alle quali possa attribuire – senza timore di smentita - il termine amico. È del tutto normale che mostri affetto nei suoi confronti» decisi di provare a spiegare, trovandomi quasi immediatamente nell’incresciosa situazione di faticare nel reperire termini adatti allo scopo. «Mostrare premure nei riguardi di un amico è cosa normale, per questo non condivido i motivi che muovono via via i miei gesti e le mie parole. La spiegazione è la medesima che mi conduce a questo tavolo ogni mattina: nutro per lei stima e affezione profonde e, per quanto possibile, cerco di render loro giusto valore con le mie azioni» conclusi, dissimulando nell’abbassare la testa verso il piatto di portata di fronte a me - come a voler meglio osservarne il contenuto - un lieve imbarazzo.

 

Di rado, in vita mia, ero stato tanto chiaro nell’esporre il mio affetto ad un altro individuo e – per quanto straordinario fosse quello seduto al mio fianco, o forse proprio in virtù di questo – la cosa non poteva che generare in me una certa tensione.

 

Holmes accolse le mie parole con un prolungato silenzio. Dopo un lasso di tempo che non sarei in grado di quantificare, si scosse dalla sua immobilità, tornando a dedicarsi alla colazione.

 

«Vorrei - con il suo benestare - è chiaro, che solo io mi recassi a Romford sotto copertura» riprese poi, come se la discussione avuta poc’anzi non fosse esistita affatto. «Vorrei che lei invece interpretasse il difficile ruolo di se stesso, ovvero quello di un rispettabile medico di città che viaggia a mio seguito.» Holmes si portò una fetta di pane alla bocca ed iniziò a masticarla senza troppa convinzione.

 

«Come preferisce» acconsentii. D'altronde, sarei stato del tutto inadeguato – data la mia scarsa conoscenza della materia – nei panni di un uomo tanto interessato alle opere di Marlowe. «Ma come intende giustificare la mia presenza?»

 

«Mi dirò gravemente malato» esternò con voce piatta Holmes ed io, per un attimo, ebbi il terribile timore che quella bugia potesse celasse una qualche verità.

 

«Sto bene, glielo assicuro» si affrettò a precisare Holmes, forse avvedendosi della postura rigida da me appena assunta. «Ma se lei dovesse essere il mio medico ed io soffrissi, per esempio, di un assai ostinato caso di asma, questo giustificherebbe agli occhi del nostro futuro ospite nostre prolungate assenze nella quiete di una stanza chiusa. Potremmo così discorrere del caso quando ve ne sia necessità, ben nascosti dietro allo scudo delle mie terapie a base di linimento cloroformio e pilocarpina.»

 

«Mi sembra un buon piano» annuii con convinzione, rilassando la muscolatura contratta del collo. «Ma come intende fingere di avere un attacco d’asma, all’occorrenza?» domandai, preoccupato che – nel cuore della notte – Holmes avesse distillato una qualche sostanza pericolosa atta allo scopo.

 

«Lo scorso anno Francke Huntington Bosworth ha pubblicato un interessante articolo medico dal titolo “Febbre da fieno, asma ed affezioni alleate”, riguardo una stretta correlazione tra asma e, per l’appunto, la febbre da fieno». Holmes posò il tovagliolo che aveva sulle gambe di fianco al proprio piatto, alzandosi. «Come lei sa la reazione d’irritazione delle mucose, nei soggetti afflitti dalla quella particolare condizione, avviene al contatto tra essi e svariati allergeni naturali, per loro intollerabili.»

 

«Ne sono a conoscenza, certo» confermai, senza riuscire a capire cosa Holmes stesse estraendo da uno dei piccoli cassetti di legno scuro posti alle spalle della sua postazione – ingombra come d’abitudine di strumenti – per la ricerca scientifica.

 

«Si dà il caso, mio caro amico, che io abbia una estrema - per quanto fortunatamente sotto controllo, data la sua propensione verso i cani di piccola taglia – avversione per il pelo felino, in particolar modo per quello dei gatti di una ben precisa tipologia: il rinomato _angora_ , di origine orientale. Per finalità scientifiche – ovvero nell’ottica di creare una qualche soluzione chimica a questa mia debolezza fisica – accade quindi che io conservi, in quantità sufficiente a scatenare in me una reazione allergica tanto fastidiosa quanto innocua, campioni del mantello del suddetto animale proprio…» Holmes si portò di fronte agli occhi un piccolo contenitore di vetro lucido pieno per metà di un fumoso contenuto lattiginoso «Qui.»

 

«Vuole indursi un _vero_ attacco di allergia ogni qual volta necessiteremo di discorrere in privata sede?!» esclamai, seriamente turbato. Simili allergie, per quanto molto meno severe dell’asma, nella prognosi, non erano comunque qualcosa da ridurre a mero espediente, quasi si trattasse di un banale trucco da prestigiatori. «E, per l’amor del cielo, perché non mi avete mai messo a parte di questa vostra debolezza?»

 

«Quanti gatti di razza angora corriamo il rischio di incontrare, nelle nostre indagini?» commentò lui, tornando a sedersi con ancora il barattolo tra le mani. «Le assicuro Watson che, se per lavoro ci fosse occorso di recarci ad una di quelle insensate mostre feline che tanto sembrano piacere ai nostri concittadini in questi anni, l’avrei adeguatamente preparata ad affrontare un mio eventuale affanno» concluse, portandosi la tazza ricolma di the alle labbra.

 

«Sono il suo medico, oltre che un suo amico» mi schermii, come se quella piccola omissione protratta negli anni avesse improvvisamente ricoperto un ruolo rivelatore sul nostro intero rapporto interpersonale. «Lei _deve_ mettermi a parte anche di ciò che ritiene un futile fastidio!» lo rimproverai quindi, provando a farlo in modo bonario ma risultando, mi resi conto quasi subito, piuttosto seccato.

 

«Lei mi ha raccontato ogni più piccolo particolare della sua vita, amico mio?» Holmes mi osservò da sopra la porcellana lavorata con occhi attenti. «Non c’è nulla che, per pudore o semplice dimenticanza, non mi abbia mai riferito?» insistette, senza discostare neanche per un attimo lo sguardo dal mio viso.

 

«Le ho detto ogni cosa lei dovesse sapere» risposi, tentando di ignorare la molesta sensazione di star mostrando con il volto, nel raccontare quella necessaria bugia bianca, più di quanto intendessi fare con le parole.

 

«Anche se non l’avesse fatto, ad ogni modo…» Holmes posò con un gesto misurato la tazza sul piattino, pulendosi l’angolo della bocca con il tovagliolo «non potrei davvero fargliene una colpa. La piena sincerità non è sintomo di alcunché, per la mia esperienza e le mie convinzioni. Il mantenere per sé alcuni aspetti della vita non rovina necessariamente i rapporti che mettiamo in essere con chi ci è accanto, come l’esibirsi in una costante esternazione di verità non ne preserva ed assicura il mantenimento.»

 

Non trovando argomenti validi – ai suoi occhi - per persuadere Holmes che, almeno in campo medico, la sua completa sincerità nei miei confronti sarebbe stata se non necessaria quanto meno consigliabile, mi arresi a lui ed alla sua ferrea – anche se alle volte incomprensibile per me – logica, come già in passato avevo fatto in più occasioni.

 

«È d’accordo con quanto le ho proposto?» si informò a colazione ultimata, consumata da entrambi in un silenzio irrequieto.

 

Annuii, senza riuscire a trovare la forza di dirmi entusiasta. Il pensiero di lasciare che Holmes si provocasse da solo un attacco allergico all’occasione mi era davvero – come amico ancor prima che come medico – piuttosto indigesta.

 

Ad ogni modo, ben conoscendo la sua solida testardaggine, mi piegai docilmente ad un assenso che non fornisse esplicite conferme di un mio benestare.

 

«Come intende recarsi a Romford?» domandai, alzandomi in previsione dei preparativi per la nostra partenza.

 

«La ferrovia che corre lungo Forest Lane è per certo la via più breve» rispose Holmes, dirigendosi verso la propria stanza da letto. «Suggerirei di muoverci con il convoglio in partenza da Liverpool Street Station alle ore 15. Saremo a Romford non oltre l’ora del the.»

 

«Bene. Vado a preparare la borsa per il viaggio» commentai, avviandomi verso il piano di sopra.

 

«Non dimentichi l’acqua marina!» fu la raccomandazione che ricevetti da Holmes – affacciatosi sbrigativamente sul pianerottolo - giunto a metà della salita in direzione della mia camera.

 

«Non si preoccupi. Impossibile che mi sfugga dalla mente la sua intenzione di ricorrere, durante il nostro soggiorno, ad un avvelenamento perpetrato dalla sua stessa mano» lo rassicurai, diviso tra l’istinto di provare ugualmente a persuaderlo a desistere dal suo intento ed un inopportuno fremito di esaltante tensione. Negli anni, mi ero reso conto che quella particolarissima forma di agitazione si presentava a scuotere il mio spirito quieto ogni volta in cui la prospettiva di vedere Holmes ricorrere alle sue strabilianti capacità recitative diveniva concreta.

 

Abile sovente più di molti attori che si trovano a calcare, per lavoro, le scene dei nostri teatri, Holmes era in grado di camuffarsi e di calare il proprio essere in quello di un qualsiasi personaggio di sua invenzione con una maestria che – dopo molti anni – era ancora in grado di lasciarmi esterrefatto per lo stupore.

 

Amavo (allora come oggi) in modo particolare i casi nei quali il mio amico, per necessità contingente o scaltra intuizione, decideva di ricorrere all’arte del travestimento.

Era per me fonte di continua sorpresa vederlo così padrone di mondi e abitudini che – per la rigida educazione ricevuta all’interno della famiglia benestante dalla quale proveniva – non avrebbe dovuto conoscere in modo tanto approfondito.

 

«Non sia in agitazione, amico mio. Sarò affiancato da un ottimo medico, in questa pratica. Sono certo di non correre alcun rischio» fu il commento di Holmes, prima di sparire nuovamente oltre la soglia del salotto.

 

Non potei trattenere il nascere spontaneo di un sorriso soddisfatto. Capitava, alle volte, che Holmes si lasciasse andare ad una qualche affermazione di natura affettuosa nei miei riguardi, ma ciò accadeva assai di rado e, solitamente, tali episodi erano da ricondurre a particolari condizioni di scarsa lucidità personale indotte dal suo uso sporadico – quanto dissennato – di sostanze. Le rare occasioni nelle quali esternazioni simili erano avvenute in assenza di un contrappeso chimico, come in quel caso, andavano a comporre quel vario campionario di riservata umanità di cui Holmes mi permetteva – a sua discrezione e con attenta distribuzione nel tempo - di essere testimone. Per ragioni ovvie, data l’eccezionalità di accadimenti simili, mi reputavo quasi insignito del compito di preservare – al pari di un fidato e geloso custode di preziosi volumi - quella parte così poco conosciuta dal suo carattere, saturandomi di orgoglio ogni qual volta mi venisse mostrata con così limpida disinvoltura.

 

Arresomi, come sempre, al suo volere (aiutato per certo, come d’altronde già sicuramente preventivato dal mio amico, dallo scaltro ricorso di Holmes alla lusinga) tornai a muovermi in direzione del pianerottolo della mia camera da letto, in modo da poter mettere in opera i preparativi per la nostra ormai prossima partenza.


	3. 3.

 a campagna inglese - ancora stretta dai rigori dell’inverno - scorreva pigra, carica di nebbia evanescente, oltre i vetri della carrozza scelta per il nostro viaggio.

 

Non appena lasciata Londra alle nostre spalle, Holmes si era chiuso in un ostinato silenzio che – ormai ben avvezzo a questa sua occasionale prerogativa – avevo, come sempre in quelle occorrenze, deciso di rispettare. Mi dedicai quindi alla lettura dei miei abituali quotidiani, acquistati durante il percorso in carrozza verso la stazione.

 

La sua voce ricomparve brevemente circa a metà del tragitto, ridestata dal leggero bussare del controllore alla porta in legno del nostro scompartimento.

 

Una volta mostrati i nostri documenti con sbrigativa educazione, Holmes tornò a rivolgere ogni attenzione al placido mutare del paesaggio livido al di là del finestrino.

 

«Non trova che ci sia qualcosa di estremamente affascinante, in una tale decadente desolazione?» sussurrò circa un’ora più tardi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai campi brulli.

 

«Affascinante non è l’esatta definizione che adotterei» ammisi, tentando di rintracciare in quelle nebbie lattiginose cosa avesse potuto attrarre in modo tanto forte l’interesse del mio amico. «Sarei più propenso ad usare il termine “malinconico”» aggiunsi, sentendomi pervadere, per qualche attimo, dalla mia stessa suggestione.

 

«Non sembra affatto il soggetto adatto ad un accumulo eccessivo di bile nera» rispose Holmes con bonario schernimento, deviando abilmente – come amava spesso fare in presenza di termini dall’etimologia complessa –  la propria attenzione e la discussione stessa verso l’origine della parola che avevo inserito, senza alcuna intenzione particolare, nella nostra conversazione.

 

«Crede che ci sia un qualche temperamento preso in analisi da Ippocrate nella sua teoria umorale che sia più consono a rappresentarmi?» domandai, sinceramente incuriosito dalla prospettiva di riuscire a cogliere - attraverso la risposta ottenuta - un qualche giudizio di Holmes sulla mia persona che, magari per una mia grave disattenzione, fosse rimasto nascosto nel corso degli anni trascorsi a Baker Street in sua compagnia.

 

Il perché avvertissi una tale esigenza in modo tanto coercitivo era da attribuirsi ad una latente parte del mio sentire che – attraversata la soglia della mezza età - si era improvvisamente risvegliata sotto le scosse di un devastante e profondo turbamento. Smarrimento dal quale, codardo, cercavo di sfuggire all’epoca con tutte le forze, il più delle volte con risultati vani.

 

«Il Rinascimento ha confutato la veridicità di certe convinzioni più di quattro secoli fa» rispose Holmes dopo un breve silenzio, spostando per un attimo gli occhi su di me. «Ad ogni modo - se questo mio esercizio di fantasia può in qualche modo servire a placare una sua curiosità - ritengo che procedendo ad un’analisi secondo il credo di Ippocrate, il carattere che più si potrebbe dire prossimo al suo sarebbe quello degli afflitti da una presenza considerevole di bile gialla» terminò, tornando a dedicarsi allo scorrere del paesaggio oltre il vetro.

 

«Mi ritiene propenso alla collera?» risposi immediatamente, piccato, sentendomi oltraggiato quasi le parole di Holmes mi avessero recato un grave affronto.

«Alle volte. La ritengo anche permaloso, inclinazione alla quale – per inciso - ha appena fornito uno splendido esempio» ribatté lui, lasciandosi andare ad un veloce sorriso. «Ma la considero in ugual misura scaltro e, quando necessario, ha saputo altresì dar prova di estrema e lodevole generosità.»

 

Rinfrancato dalle parole di Holmes, ripiegai con attenzione il giornale che avevo posato su le gambe e lo lasciai cadere distrattamente sul sedile di fianco a quello dove mi trovavo, portando il viso all’altezza del suo per poter meglio godere della sua stessa visuale sull’esterno.

 

«Cosa l’affascina, esattamente?» chiesi dopo qualche istante, quando la foschia divenne densa al punto da rendere indistinguibile dove la terra lasciasse il passo al cielo grigio che la sovrastava.

 

«I colori accesi, come i pensieri incalzanti, finiscono col confondere e stordire chi vi si trovi avvolto. Il vuoto di una pianura dai contorni sfumati è uno splendido ristoro per una mente oberata» sussurrò Holmes, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo. «Se si è abbastanza concentrati, si possono quasi diradare le nebbie delle proprie riflessioni interiori diluendole con attenzione nella caligine esterna.»

Ero sul punto di domandare ad Holmes quali pensieri ingombrassero in modo tanto gravoso e coercitivo la sua mente quando, con un lungo fischio della locomotiva, il macchinista annunciò l’ormai prossimo arrivo alla stazione di Romford.

 

Quasi ridestandosi da un sonno profondo Holmes batté un paio di volte le palpebre, portando lo sguardo e la propria attenzione – forse per la prima volta dalla nostra partenza – all’interno della carrozza.

 

«Dieci minuti esatti allo scoccare delle cinque. Cosa le avevo detto?» annunciò compiaciuto dopo aver consultato il proprio orologio, nella voce un ritrovato entusiasmo che si estese immediatamente – sotto forma di un lieve rossore di eccitazione - a parte del viso. «Saremo alla tenuta, salvo contrattempi dovuti alla scarsa visibilità dei sentieri, prima di sera.»

 

«Il nostro cliente è stato particolarmente generoso, facendosi carico del nostro spostamento in carrozza fino alla sua proprietà» commentai, alzandomi per prestare assistenza a Holmes che – con improvviso e particolare zelo – aveva intrapreso le manovre per il recupero dei nostri bagagli dalle alte cappelliere in corda.

 

«C’è qualcosa - in tutta questa faccenda - che le reca un tangibile fastidio, Watson. Vuole mettermene a parte?» Holmes mi passò con accortezza il più pesante dei bauli, fermandosi poi ad osservarmi con viva curiosità. «Percepisco il suo disappunto, è palese nel tono che adopera per formulare ogni riflessione riguardi il nostro committente. In tutta onestà, come alle volte mi accade nel confrontarmi con i suoi umori, non riesco però a dissipare la matassa della sua insofferenza per scorgerne in fulcro.»

 

«Si sbaglia, Holmes. Non nutro alcun malessere nei confronti dell’uomo che ci ha fatto visita la scorsa notte» risposi con noncuranza, dedicandomi all’allacciatura del mio soprabito.

Holmes, a sua volta, chiuse con gesti misurati la sua _redingote_ , aspettando che indossassi il mio cilindro prima di fare lo stesso col proprio.

 

«È raro che sbagli nell’individuare un repentino cambio di umore, soprattutto se ad esserne vittima è un caro amico» tentò di incoraggiarmi estraendo dalle tasche del cappotto i guanti, ponendo particolare enfasi nel sottolineare quale rapporto di confidenza fosse in essere tra noi. «Ma se non vuole mettermi al corrente di cosa la turbi, non insisterò oltre.»

 

«D’accordo, Holmes!» mi arresi, ben conscio che – ancora una volta - la trappola della lusinga aveva avuto su di me un potere che sarebbe stato più scaltro non concederle. «Sarò onesto: trovo il comportamento del nostro assistito, sotto il profilo etico, assolutamente inappropriato» confessai, percependo lo sguardo di Holmes su di me farsi serio.

 

«È il fatto che intrattenga _une liaison_ con un uomo, a destarle un giudizio tanto severo?» chiese lui, tornando a prendere posto sul proprio sedile e congiungendosi le mani in grembo.

 

«No» risposi, portandomi di fronte ad Holmes e sedendomi a mia volta. «E dovrebbe conoscermi a sufficienza per aver cognizione del fatto che non sia mia abitudine valutare un uomo, o una donna, dalle compagnie che sceglie per sé» aggiunsi, sentendomi per un breve istante ingiustamente giudicato, pensiero che ingenerò in me un doloroso sentimento di solitudine. «Ma trovo biasimevole che un uomo copra le proprie bugie con altre menzogne, continuando ad arrecare sofferenza a chi gli è affianco. Avrebbe dovuto, conscio delle proprie inclinazioni, non legare a sé alcuna donna.»

 

«Lei dimentica, Watson, quanto singolare apparirebbe agli occhi della società - nella quale oltretutto si trova a ricoprire un importante ruolo istituzionale - un uomo privo di una regolare vita domestica» ribatté Holmes, pacatamente.

 

«Avrebbe, allora, dovuto trovare una sposa con la quale poter essere del tutto sincero. Non è certo cosa rara un matrimonio di interesse. Sarebbe preferibile, però, che in simili casi a ricavarne un utile fossero entrambe le parti» mi accalorai, rendendomi conto solo al termine del mio brusco sfogo d’aver palesato senza alcuna remora l’irragionevole – a mio stesso giudizio - convinzione che le scelte di condotta del nostro ospite fossero per me pari ad un affronto personale.

 

Holmes rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, le sopracciglia contratte e lo sguardo saldo sul mio volto arrossato.

 

«È per la moglie del nostro cliente che vi preoccupate, quindi?» si informò, ammorbidendosi nella postura.

 

«Per lei come per chiunque altro viva un’infelice esistenza per cause non addebitabili al proprio operato» specificai, mentre la stazione ferroviaria di Romford andava via via definendosi oltre i vetri del nostro vagone.

 

«Non posso, in tutta onestà, dire di condividere il suo livore» Holmes si portò in piedi, liberando il proprio bastone da viaggio dai piccoli fermi metallici posti di fianco all’ingresso dello scompartimento. «Ma ritengo che possa essere, sotto taluni aspetti, comprensibile» mi concesse, attendendo che mi portassi al suo fianco e facessi altrettanto col mio prima di aprire le porte che davano sul corridoio. «Le chiedo, ad ogni modo, la gentilezza di indulgere alla sua abituale cortesia fino alla conclusione del caso. Una volta portato a termine il nostro compito, qualora lo riterrà opportuno, potrà esternare il suo disappunto senza che io metta in atto alcun tentativo di trattenerla.»

 

Mossi il capo in segno di assenso, afferrando - senza proferire ulteriori parole – i miei bauli per le pesanti maniglie cromate e avviandomi con passo oscillante lungo l’angusto corridoio, diretto alle uscite.

 

Holmes - anch’egli in silenzio - mi seguì poco dopo, recando con sé (cosa che, data la sua scarsa propensione ad occuparsi di simili incombenze - non tanto per una forma di altezzosa indifferenza quanto più per una radicata carenza di accortezza ai piccoli compiti di natura pratica e logistica - destò in me profondo stupore) i propri bagagli.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata in Italia all’inizio della scorsa settimana, per rinnovare tutti i documenti che (in una maniera davvero sciocca che, per puro amor proprio, non vi narrerò XD) mi sono “fatta” rubare in quel di Marsiglia.
> 
> Dal momento dell’atterraggio fino a questo istante non mi sono, letteralmente, fermata un attimo.
> 
> Tra amici da rivedere, carabinieri, municipi, banche, spesa, pulizie e qualche “coccola” urgente per i capelli che, ad una certa età, diviene ahimè necessaria (insomma, avevo il mio buon numero di capelli bianchi da coprire! XD) non ho trovato un solo attimo per sedermi davanti al pc.
> 
> Per fortuna, quanto pubblico oggi fa parte del capitolo che ho deciso di dividere. Quindi, nonostante non mi sia praticamente mai fermata per più di due minuti consecutivi di fronte ad uno schermo (la pausa più lunga è stata quella che mi ha permesso di scrivere la flash pubblicata nel pomeriggio! XD), posso ugualmente aggiornare la storia, cosa che mi riempie di gioia. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie, come sempre, a chiunque abbia letto.
> 
>  
> 
> A presto,
> 
> B.


End file.
